Naruto Truth or Dare: Gaara
by deletedforeverago
Summary: Title basically wraps it up... First request and first one-shot! Whee! Anyway don't know too much about Naruto so it's not very good DX sorry but I was short on time... Better than this summary, I guarantee almost !


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS FANFIC IS FOR GIRLS ONLY! I have never written a Naruto fanfic before, nor do I watch or read it, so I just had to go from research for this request! Please don't shoot me if I mess it up! Just pretend your name is 'Toshiro' because I don't like typing in lots of blanks . . . Review with your opinions, please! And I know it sucks, sorry but I kinda did this in a rush . . . XP**

You had gone over to Naruto's house for a party—everyone who's anyone was there. Shikamaru, Kiba, Sakura, etc. Even Ino had decided to come along. You're all sitting down and getting ready to eat some Ramen, when Ino shouted out, "Let's play truth or dare, everyone!" Though you personally thought that this game was stupid, _everyone_ knew that a party without truth or dare was like Ramen without noodles. In other words, completely pointless.

Ino insisted she went first because it was her idea; and then everyone was clambering for a chance to play. Finally, Kiba, who went before you, cracked a wide grin and pointed at you. "Your turn, Toshiro-chan!" he called enthusiastically.

"Dare. Definitely," you said immediately. You never would tell someone your secrets!

"I dare you to kiss Gaara," Naruto said almost as quickly with a huge grin on his face.

A feeling of terror washed over you as you said your reply, "I have two things to say, one: Gaara isn't here and two: You want me dead or something?!"  

Naruto's smile only grew bigger as he told you that you didn't have much of a choice: "It's that or you have to strip naked in front of us, Toshiro."  After telling you this, Kiba started grinning perversely too.

"Fine! I'll kiss Gaara! Just let me keep my clothes on!" You said, after which you saw that Naruto and Kiba were pouting. Knocking their heads together roughly on your way out, you nervously walked to the hotel where Gaara was staying. Praying the whole way that he wouldn't kill you, Shikamaru followed you from a distance to make sure you would actually do it and so that you would have a lower chance of dying.  

Once in front of his room you took a series of quick, frantic breaths, and knocked on the door. He opened it a crack, green eyes ringed with black peering out at you from the doorway. Temari and Kankuro stood too, curiously looking through the small gap.

_I should just get this over with,_ you thought to yourself.

"Okay don't take this personally," you said in a rush. You gave him a small kiss on his lips, just for a second. Temari and Kankuro looked at you like you were insane—which, you realized, you probably were! You quickly turned around and tried to run away but Gaara grabbed your wrist, preventing you from escaping. Shikamaru quickly came from behind the corner, ready to use his Kage Mane no Jutsu on Gaara so you could run away.

But Gaara didn't attempt to kill you. He only pulled you close to his chest and gave you a long, passionate kiss that locked both of your mouths together. You traced his bottom lip with your tongue lightly, without realizing it, and you two broke apart after a while. Without meaning to, you thought that it had been too short.

"If you are dared to kiss me, Toshiro," he whispered in your ear, "at least give me a kiss worth the trouble." Gaara turned his back on you and stepped inside his room. You stood there with your mouth open in shock, unbelieving that you had just kissed Gaara, and survived. Before he closed the door, he gave you a little smile, bringing you out of your trance and landing you back into the harsh world of reality.

Shikamaru twenty feet behind you, you walked slowly back to Naruto's house, pondering over what you had just experienced and scolding yourself for wanting more.

The End!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Whee! First Naruto fanfic and first request done! Thanks for reading, check out my profile if you have time (or want just want to . . .) Bye!**


End file.
